Red Moon
by Mashida
Summary: A tamer is chosen to spread the next generation of vampires throughout the world. (Rukato is amongst us)
1. Layer 01

Da-chan: K, peepers, this'll be the third fic I'm going to post.  
  
Shi-chan: Yes, yes. Right, right. So, when are you gonna post any of your other fics. You've got so many now that you had to delete some stuff off your computer.  
  
Da-chan: Well, um, you see. I kinda fell embarrassed to post those ones, so.  
  
Shi-chan: You mean like the one where that MerineDevimon interrupts your date with Kenta, or the one where Vash falls in love with you?  
  
Da-chan: Shut up. We don't want the readers to know about that stuff now, right?  
  
Warning Thingy:  
  
Um, Shi-chan thinks we should rate this story PG13 or something. I on the other hand. HAVE NO CLUE AT ALL!! So we'll go with Shi-chan's rating for now.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
We don't own any of the DGM stuff except a WaruMonzemon plushy thingy made from pieces of a sweater and an old teddy bear.  
  
Red Moon  
  
Layer 01  
  
The shadow on the wall moves swiftly. It emerges from the wall itself, and bends over its victim's bed.  
  
Skin is shown as covers are pulled from the boy's head. A clawed finger gently strokes its prey's delicate neck.  
  
The shadow takes its time. It sees no rush in liberating the boy from his pain in the world.  
  
'But this one's special,' it thought. 'He will have to be turned with precision.'  
  
The boy moaned in his sleep. The shadow placed its lips of the young teens neck and bit down.  
  
As it pulled away, relishing the type of blood it had only dreamed about for centuries, the boys heart skipped a beat.  
  
'This is only the beginning. Two more encounters and the night shall belong to you.'  
  
Crimson liquid still seeped out of the puncture wounds on the boy's neck. The shadow dipped a finger in a small puddle of blood at the base of the youth's neck. It swirled its finger around in it for a minute, pulled it out, let it drip for a moment, and placed the same finger on the boy's forehead.  
  
'My son you shall be turned into.'  
  
It drew a circle on the boy's head.  
  
'. By the next moon.'  
  
With the tip of its nail, it drew a small symbol. As it finished with its crafts, the shadow stood up and patted the boy's head fondly.  
  
It walked to the window and passed right through it. The blood that was marked on the boy's forehead did the same, passing through the skin and painlessly engraving the symbol on the boy's skull . '. young Takato.'  
  
~  
  
The sun slowly rose from its nights rest. As it fell over the surrounding buildings, it danced into Takato's room. It laid its warm fingertips on the young boys face, though they weren't warm to Takato. It wasn't painful, just irritating.  
  
His eyes squinted tighter, not wanting to greet the newborn day. He rolled over in bed. His side lay on the same spot were his own blood had been in the dream that previous night.  
  
(His blood had somehow disappeared over night.)  
  
Before he could pull the cover over his eyes, the sun hit his neck. An excruciating pain erupted from the spot were the creepy dude from the dream had bitten him.  
  
'Wait.'  
  
His eyes snapped open and he sat up. A shaky hand (though he didn't know why it was shaky) slowly traveled up his sweaty nightshirt and felt around on his neck.  
  
He sighed in relief, as he found nothing. His relief didn't last long as he grabbed the alarm clock on his nightstand and yelled a curse word or two. The brown haired teen struggled out of the mass of tangled blankets and what not and jolted to the bathroom. He was out of the room before the alarm clock hit the floor, showing the time, 11:53 pm, and blinking out.  
  
As Takato ran back to his room, hurriedly pulled his clothes on, then off, forgetting to take off his pajamas, finishing dressing with some minor trips and falls, and then skipping frantically out of his room and apartment, two faint red dots (one would actually think they where blemishes or something), firmly planted on the skin on the other side of his neck where he hadn't checked, raced across the mirror by the front door as he ran past.  
  
~  
  
Takato ran fast, as if he were being chased by a rabid rhino. Down the street he flew, making heads turn in surprise.  
  
The building of his desired destination came into view. A small crowd of teenagers stood in front of it, impatiently looking at the posters.  
  
Takato skidded to a halt in front of the crowd. Angry pairs of eyes turned to him.  
  
"Dude, where the hell have you been? The movie's starting!"  
  
Kazu (no Hirokazu, k?) handed him a ticket.  
  
Henry looked to the sky. "I don't even know why I even came. I don't like horror movies." His backpack quivered, and a small voice emitted something that sounded like a 'come on, Henry.'  
  
"Yeah, well, at least Terriermon likes horror fics. When I told MirineAngemon what we were seein' he kinda stopped breathing and fell over. Poor guy." Kenta fingered his ticket, looking a bit nervous. "I just hope I don't have nightmares this time. Are you sure we can get in?"  
  
Kazu nodded. "Yeah! Course! Alan and me placed a little bet, and like always he lost. Yeah, so now he has to do whatever I want for a week, no buts."  
  
Takato just stood there, trying to catch his breath, not even paying attention, just nodding. "Yeah. Right. Good. Uh huh. Amazing. Cool."  
  
"Stupid goggle head," muttered Ruki, looking away as if he were a bloody, walking corpse with fesses rubbed all over it.  
  
(Actually Takato didn't wear his goggles anymore. They were devoured by the aku closet demon.)  
  
"Okay, OKAY!! Enough chat. Now lets go or we'll miss the movie."  
  
"I thought by this time they were just showing the previews?"  
  
~  
  
"Here ya go Alan. Thanks by the way."  
  
"Just don't get caught, k dude?"  
  
Kazu scratched his head. "Please! Have I ever let you down? Wait, don't answer that."  
  
The dandruff haired boy pointed down the hall, "Sign says movie and time. Now get going."  
  
Kazu saluted to him and ran down the said hall and turned a corner. As the rest began to follow, Alan stopped them. "Actually guys, that's the wrong way. Its over there."  
  
Everybody looked at one another and little fits of laughter filled the air.  
  
~  
  
Da-chan: Where is it? WHERE IS IT?  
  
Shi-chan: Um, don't you think you should be doing the fan fic stuff instead of looking for that stupid thing?  
  
Da-chan: Shut up! Do you know where it is? Do you? DO YOU?  
  
Shi-chan: (ignoring Da-chan) Next chapter will have some more biting and a fight. No explaining for a while though.  
  
Da-chan: (Grabs Shi-chan) WHERE IS IT?  
  
Shi-chan: (weakly) It's in the closet.  
  
Da-chan: YEAH!! I FOUND IT!!  
  
Shi-chan: Man, you really do love that Winnie the Poo blanket, don't you?  
  
Da-chan: (blows raspberry while hugging blanket) 


	2. Layer 02

Red Moon  
  
Layer 02  
  
"Man that was a freaky movie. Too bad Ryo couldn't be here to see it."  
  
"Yeah. Bet ya he's watching home movies or something with his Grandparents in San Diego right now."  
  
(Kazu had caught back up with them after the little joke Alan pulled.)  
  
"I don't think he would have liked the movie anyway. God, it was bloody," lectured Jenra (back the Jenra).  
  
Kenta pushed open a door leading to the men's restroom. "Um (urgh) I'll be right back, I got to go (urgh) do something." He disappeared inside, leaving behind the moment's memory of a pale Kenta.  
  
"Maybe Kenta shouldn't of come. He doesn't have a very high constitution, does he?"  
  
Ruki leaned against a wall. "What are you talking about Takato? Anybody that saw that movie would want to, err, throw up. Just some more than others."  
  
Takato shrugged. "Well, I don't think so. That blood was really fake. Actually, for some reason, I thought it was kinda humorous."  
  
(Due to the 'you-know-what.')  
  
Everybody's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Man, what the fucks wrong with you. Even I thought that movie was overly freakin' sick, and I'm the gore king." Kazu shivered. "Man, I've never gotten the heebie-jeebies like this before."  
  
The bathroom door swung open, and Kenta swaggered out like a drunken duck. He was still paler than usual, but he looked a tad better.  
  
Jenra patted Kenta on the shoulder. "You okay, there?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he wearily said. It seemed as if everybody was expecting the blunett to hiccup.  
  
Ruki looked around. "Hey, where's the rabbit?"  
  
"Oh, he died." Jenra pulled his backpack off and unzipped it. Inside, Terriermon cowered at the bottom, holding his tamers gym sock as if it were a lifesaver.  
  
His chocolate eyes looked up to Jenra. "I want Suzy."  
  
"Scared you too, eh? Well, guys, I'm heading off. Kenta, your house is on the way. Want to come?"  
  
Kenta nodded, and muttered a feeble 'yes.' His eyes were bigger than usual or they were magnified by his glasses. Either way he looked strange and out of place.  
  
Jenra waved as he steered Kenta down the sidewalk, turning a corner.  
  
"Well then. If Kenta's taking the movies after shock or whatever like this, I'm glad Juri didn't learn of this outing."  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah. I took extra precautions with that."  
  
Ruki pushed herself off the wall. "Oh, did you now?"  
  
"Well, I bid you farewell sir 'head of pineapple' and dear 'lady of the cards!'" Kazu bowed, put his hands on his head, and walked away, whistling a Dixie Chix song.  
  
"Oh, yeah, see ya!"  
  
It was dark out by this time. The two started to walk home, talking about random things.  
  
(Only God knows.)  
  
Soon enough, the fork in the road, which divided Ruki's route home and Takato's popped up.  
  
Ruki headed off to the left, only to be accompanied by Takato by her side. Her head turned and they stopped.  
  
"What are you doing? Your place is the other way, remember?"  
  
Takato looked down and blushed. "Um, well, you see. I thought it would be nice to, err, you know." His foot turned on the asphalt while his hands twisted nervously behind him.  
  
Ruki's turned red, and was suddenly very glad that her face was hidden by the shadows. "What? Walk me home?"  
  
Takato bounced on the balls of his feet and looked up eagerly. "Can I? If, if you don't want me to, it's okay."  
  
"Oh. No, no. It's fine. Really. I wouldn't mind the company at all."  
  
Ruki coughed and they started walking again.  
  
Soon they turned onto a street with allies marking every separation of buildings.  
  
A cat yowled and jumped off a trashcan, making it fall to the ground with a threatening, metallic bang.  
  
Eyes flashed from the ally way closest to them, and a man staggered out. He had blood-shot eyes and looked as if he had been drinking.  
  
The guy staggered (quite fast, too) in front of the pair, now less than a foot away from each other.  
  
"Hey (hic) HEY!! You look like you could have some value. Damn. this spin is hella' roomin'."  
  
Ruki backed away, but the drunk grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. "Hey, nice neck string thingy. Wor(hic)th summit', eh?"  
  
"Let her go!" protested Takato, stepping forward.  
  
The man did a double take on the young tamer. He rummaged in what was either clothes or rags. Metal flashed in the night.  
  
"Who invited you? Go away! Full of lead, pump you, I will!"  
  
Takato's eyes widened as he stared down the barrel of a gun.  
  
"No! Don't! Please! Whatever you want, you'll get it, just leave Takato alone! Please." Ruki was scared.  
  
Earlier, she had told Renamon that she would be fine and didn't need to be followed. So, usually, whenever she could feel the presence of her partner, she felt content enough to act tough. Now that she was sure Renamon wasn't coming to the rescue, probably keeping Guilmon and Culumon out of trouble, she didn't have enough guts to keep her poker face going.  
  
The drunk threw a nasty smile. His gun still steady on his target, his eyes moved up and down the girl's body. "How 'bout some action?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
Takato met the sad stare of Ruki.  
  
"Yes," she muttered, not removing her gaze from Takato.  
  
He stepped forward. "I won't let you!"  
  
The man's red eye's narrowed.  
  
Time slowed. Ruki's eyes went to the guns trigger being squeezed.  
  
In the movies, when one pushes the guy with the gun to make the shot go wary, it works. Ruki did just that, only the stranger's arm moved downward.  
  
A bang went off. The drunk's eyes widened. His mind became sober again, but just for one idea to be knocked lose in his hollow head.  
  
"Oh no. No, no, no. Not this. I don't want to go back to the slammer. It's been just a week. No! I won't go back!" He ran, starting off the asphalt where he was positioned sloppily. His gun clattered to the ground. His figure disappeared in the narrow ally from which he had first appeared.  
  
Takato lie on the ground. A puddle of blood formed under him. He coughed as blooded ran astray in his mouth.  
  
Ruki ran to her friend's side. She pulled his head into her lap. His eyes, slightly glazed, moved from the sky to her face.  
  
Tears stained his face as they came from hers. One made it's way to his mouth. Salty.  
  
He wheezed. The bullet hadn't hit his heart, but his left lung. He could feel the air rush from his chest through the small hole.  
  
Ruki's hand touched Takato's cheek, her thumb stroking his cheek.  
  
Takato laughed. "Well, I guess it was good of me to tag along with you, eh?" A trickle of blood ran down his chin.  
  
"Baka. how could you say such a thing?" Tears still leaked from her eyes, leaving its mark down the sides of her face.  
  
A breeze gently tossed her hair. It felt nice.  
  
A message, unknown to the redhead, traveled along with the breeze. Whispers ran along it's thread into Takato's mind. 


End file.
